hu_ecs_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmony Unleashed: Equestria Campus Supremacy (anime spin-off series)
The anime spin-offs of Harmony Unleashed: Equestria Campus Supremacy are a trilogy of stand-alone spin-off anime miniseries produced by Aniplex, Kadokawa, Hollowfox Entertainment Japan, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Allspark Animation and animated by CloverWorks, Trigger and Production I.G.. The series is directed by Atsushi Nishigori, with a story by Aaron Montalvo, Josh Hamilton, May Chan, Erica Rivinoja and Dan Sterling adapted by Yasuyuki Muto and Yoji Enokido. The series will have a televised release starting on November 1st, 2019 for HolCom Networks in both cable networks and HCN+ with a later streaming release on Netflix. About the Show At Licensing Expo, Hasbro and Aniplex announced three anime spin-off miniseries named "Harmony Unleashed Equestria Campus Supremacy R&R", "Harmony Unleashed Equestria Campus Supremacy DXZ" and "Harmony Unleashed Equestria Campus Supremacy Magicast" set for a Fall 2019 Release on HolCom Networks and later on Netflix and HCN+ under a partnership deal in association with MGM, Allspark Animation and Aniplex of America. The series will have Atsushi Nishigori as chief director at Trigger, CloverWorks and Production I.G, but both spin-offs will be directed by three directors, Kazuya Murata (Fullmetal Alchemist: Sacred Star of Milos, Code Geass, Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet) will direct R&R, while Itsuro Kawasaki (Transformers: CrossAnthrophy, Cardfight Vanguard G) will direct DXZ and Hiroshi Ikehata (Robot Girls Z, Akiba's Trip The Animation) will direct Magicast. Aaron Montalvo will be an executive producer and creative consultant with Dan Sterling, Erica Rivinoja (The Last Man on Earth), Josh Hamilton, May Chan (Voltron: Legendary Defender, MLP: Friendship is Magic) as story supervisors and James W. Bates (Power Rangers, Sailor Moon) will be an executive story editor alongside Yoji Enokido (FLCL, Bungo Stray Dogs) and Yasuyuki Mutou (Gundam UC, Rolling Girls). Nishigori and Shigeto Koyama will provide character designs as a supervisor and will join Asako Nishida (LoveLive!, Active Raid), Masaru Sakamoto (SSSS.Gridman) and Satoshi Kadowaki (Attack on Titan, Seraph of the End) as character designer, Koyama also as art director and Sushio and Chikashi Kubota as animation director. Koichi Hatsumi will be an assistant director and Hiroyuki Imaishi will be a chief supervisor. Premise: R&R (Relax and Remain) Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna have sent a summer assignment as a giant survival mission with Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer, Sunburst, and Flash Sentry as they are sent into the same island Applejack's parents passed away, now rebuilt as a resort for survival and relaxation. However, some magical monsters had been lurking into the place, which makes the crew's chance to survive to be on the line. Premise: DXZ (Deluxe Zan-ity) RarIty, Spike, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Blitz's gem hunt in a place where is most celebrated in the Equestrian States ever, especially led by Coco Pommel and Cheese Sandwich. However, when some tenacious thieves attempt to ruin a big party, the four friends must save it before its perfection is damaged. Premise: Magicast Discord's new game night sleepover plans with Fluttershy and Big Macintosh coming alongside the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Shining Armor, Cadance and Flurry Heart as they join him in a game of tabletop fantasy. However, when a magical source takes their consciousness to a dream similar to a Dungeons and Dragons-style fantasy, they will feel like playing the game. But what if it becomes real to the point of survival in their sleep? Cast of Characters Category:Franchise Category:Spin-offs Category:Anime Showcase Category:Television series